Leben und Lieben auf Distanz
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Egal wie sehr es einem widerstrebt... irgendwann entzweien sich alle Lebenswege und nur die stärksten Beziehungen schaffen es diese Probe zu überstehen.  Sequel zu "Pompons plus Physik ist gleich Liebe"
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Leben und Lieben auf Distanz  
**Sequel zu:**Pompons + Physik = Liebe  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Blood Angel  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1/Stargate Atlantis  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel, John/Rodney  
**Rating:** PG-12  
**Kategorie:** Romanze  
**Inhalt:** Egal wie sehr es einem widerstrebt... irgendwann entzweien sich alle Lebenswege und nur die stärksten Beziehungen schaffen es diese Probe zu überstehen. (Sequel zu "Pompons + Physik = Liebe", written by Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel)  
**Warnung:** Femslash, Slash  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Die erste Fortsetzung von Pompons + Physik = Liebe. Hoffe Sie gefällt euch! Reviews sind mehr als willkommen!

**Wortanzahl:** 392 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

**Von:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**An:** John Sheppard mr._  
**Betreff:** IDIOTEN!

Idioten, Idioten! Ich studiere hier nur mit Idioten. Die können noch nicht mal ne Variable von einer Buchstabensuppe unterscheiden! Man würde doch denken, dass so eine Uni wie MIT ein paar intelligente Leute haben, die sie als Professoren ausgeben könnten, aber nichts da. Einer blöder als der andere! Hoffe du hast nicht auch solche Idioten bei dir. Wenn gleich Intelligenz im Militär ja sowieso eine Seltenheit ist...

Schreib schnell zurück, Rodney!

**Von:** John Sheppard mr._  
**An:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Betreff:** Sei lieb

Hi Mer...

Wie immer die Höflichkeit in Person... Auch, wenn ich vermute, dass du fast recht hast... versuch dich ausnahmsweise zurück zuhalten und dies deinen Professoren nicht zu sagen. Außer du willst ein Revival deiner Schulzeit ... Was ich beinahe vermute. BCT (A/N: Basic Cadet Training) ist zum Glück bald vorbei. Hab keine Lust mehr als dies zu hören, was ich schon durch Vater weiß, aber es gehört eben dazu. Jack und Sam langweilen sich aber genauso und wie sagt man so schön ... geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid. Wollen wir am WE telefonieren?

- John

**Von:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**An:** John Sheppard mr._  
**Betreff:** Telefonieren?

Du wusstest ja, auf was du dich da eingelassen hast! Und ja … ich werde mich so gut es eben geht, zurückhalten. Auch wenn es bei diesen inkompetenten Leuten sehr schwer werden kann. Wie geht es Sam und Jack? Und sicher will ich am Wochenende mit dir telefonieren. Wann hast du Zeit?

Rodney

**Von:** John Sheppard mr._  
**An:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Betreff:** Re:Telefonieren?.

Wow, das ist ja fast höflich ... Hoffentlich hältst du das auch bei deinen Lehrern durch. :-P Wie wäre es mit Samstag um 3? Später wird nichts, da Tony noch was mit mir durch gehen will ...

**Von:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**An: John** Sheppard mr._  
**Betreff:** Tony?

Tony? Who the fuck is Tony?

**Von:** John Sheppard mr._  
**An:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Betreff:** Re: Tony?

Ein Kommilitone. Wie war das noch mal mit der Eifersucht? Er hat schon einen Freund. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, die du dir bestimmt nicht machst, weil du ja darüber stehst. Oder wie war das?

**Von:** Rodney MyKay the_new_  
**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** Tony!

Wer zum Geier ist Tony? Ich will ein Bild! Und genaue Beschreibungen von seinem Verhalten gegenüber John!

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl: **1014Wörter

Kapitel 2

**An:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** Ernsthaft?

Rodney, wirklich, es ist nichts zwischen ihnen. Selbst, wenn John und Tony miteinander flirten, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Konzentrier dich lieber auf dein Studium als dich jeden Tag zu fragen, ob John vielleicht jemanden besseren gefunden hat. Auch, wenn es sonst keiner versteht, bist du anscheinend perfekt. Also bitte, vergiss einfach Tony. Wolltest du dich nicht mit Liz treffen?

Ich hab heut einen wichtigen Test. Kann darum nicht mehr schreiben. Vllt können wir uns am WE ja alle mal wieder zusammen treffen?

Gruß,

Sam 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Von:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Betreff:** Perfekt

Ich bin SEHR perfekt für ihn! Es gibt keinen besseren als John für mich und umgekehrt ist es genauso … Eigentlich schon, doch unsere Missy hat schon wieder in letzter Sekunde abgesagt. Sie hat angeblich viel zu viel zu tun. Was ich ihr aber irgendwie nicht abkaufe. Ich würde dann aber nur allein kommen … John kann höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.

Dann verhau den Test nicht mal wieder … : )

Rodney 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** John Sheppard mr._  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** WE und Rodney

Hi John

Da wir es anscheinend nicht schaffen uns zu sehen, obwohl wir in der gleichen Akademie sind... und na ja, weil der Unterricht gerade recht langweilig ist, eine kurze Frage. Wollen wir uns am WE alle treffen? Außerdem telefoniere einmal DRINGEND mit Rodney. Ich glaube grüner als er im Moment ist geht gar nicht mehr...

Btw, weiß der Lehrer überhaupt wovon er redet? 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Von:** John Sheppard mr._  
**Betreff:** Verblüffend

Hey Blondie …

Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich habe dich schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht länger als ein paar Minuten gesehen. Ich denke, es könnte klappen. Ich muss nur sehen, ob das Seminar nur statt findet oder nicht.

Oh mein Gott! Er hat dich deswegen ausgefragt? Ich ruf ihn nachher erstmal an … Danke! 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Von:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Betreff:** VERRÄTERIN!

Ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig. Verbreite keine Gerüchte! Pah! Du hast doch keine Ahnung. *grummel* 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** HEY!

Das bin ich gar nicht! Ich wollte doch nur ein wenig vermitteln. Das keine Spannung zwischen euch aufkommt! Und nun krieg ich es wieder … Manno! 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Janet Fraiser  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** Freunde

Hi Süße.

Mal eine kurze Frage. Warum zum Geier sind wir mit solchen Menschen befreundet? Ich frage mich dies in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr, sehr oft. Ich hoffe der Unterricht war heute nicht zu stressig.

Lieb dich,

Sam 

PS: Ich vermiss dich... 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Von:** Janet Fraiser  
**Betreff:** Lichtblick

Hey Schatz!

Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du dich meldest! Der Unterricht war heute einfach nur unterirdisch. Unfassbar! Doch nun zu etwas anderem … Es sich DEINE Freunde! Du kennst sie schon viel länger als ich. Es ist also deine Schuld ;) Aber keine Sorge … die anderen werden das von uns sicher auch denken … Liebe dich und vermisse dich auch. Kuss

- Janet 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Janet Fraiser  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** Unterricht

Was war denn los? Und wir sind nicht so schlimm... Hoffe ich doch zumindest... :-P 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Von:** Janet Fraiser  
**Betreff:** Re: Unterricht

Mein Professor meinte mir heute erklären zu müssen, wie ich richtig eine Bluttransfusion vornehme. Als wenn ich ein Kind wäre! Das wäre so als wenn ich ihm erkläre, wie man eine Wunde richtig versorgt!

Naja, manchmal können auch wir anstrengend sein ;) 

-*-*-oOo-*-*- 

**An:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** Re: Re: Unterricht

Er ist ein Idiot. Ignorier ihn. Bald wird er merken wie klug und intelligent und umwerfend du bist und damit angeben, dass du seine Studentin warst. Gott, ich vermisse dich! WE bleibt doch bestehen, oder? Ich MUSS dich einfach sehen... und anderes. *g* 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Von:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Betreff:** NEIN, nein

Ehrlich... ich möchte NICHT wissen was du mit Janet machen willst... aber Recht hast du. Ihr Professor ist nach dem was sie mir erzählt hat, wirklich ein Idiot. Vielleicht ist das die Voraussetzung um zu unterrichten?

Bei mir klappt es mit dem WE und bei John auch. Hast du inzwischen mal wieder Daniel erreicht? Er reagierte nicht auf meine letzten beiden E-Mails!

–Rodney 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Rodney McKay the_new_  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** Oh Gott!

Oh man ist mir das peinlich! Sorry … und ja, der scheint ein Arsch zu sein und keine Ahnung zu haben. Wie alle anderen Professoren hier auf der Akademie. Super, dass es klappt mit dem Treffen.

Und zu Daniel … ja habe ich. Er war 3 Wochen lang in Brasilien. Mit Nick … wegen irgendeiner Ausgrabung, denke ich mal. Er müsste aber wieder ab morgen da sein.

Sam 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Janet Fraiser  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** Re: Re: Unterricht

Er ist ein Idiot. Ignorier ihn. Bald wird er merken wie klug und intelligent und umwerfend du bist und damit angeben, dass du seine Studentin warst. Gott, ich vermisse dich! WE bleibt doch bestehen, oder? Ich MUSS dich einfach sehen... und anderes. *g*

Lieb dich,

Sam

PS: Ich hab die E-Mail aus Versehen auch an Rodney geschickt... Peinlich... 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Von:** Janet Fraiser  
**Betreff:** Das bist ganz du!

Lach … so was kann ganz einfach nur dir passieren. Aber keine Angst … Ich muss dich auch unbedingt wieder sehen und werde dann Dinge mit dir machen, die du dir nicht in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst. :)

Rodney wird uns das ewig vorhalten … hihi …

Liebe dich noch mehr!

Janet 

PS: Wie war das noch mal mit dem Computer-Genie-Dasein? :-P 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**An:** Elizabeth Weir elizabeth_  
**Von:** Samantha Carter g..com  
**Betreff:** ?

Hi Lizzy,

was ist los? Du hast dich schon länger nicht mehr so richtig gemeldet und wir machen uns leichte Sorgen. Wir treffen uns am WE alle Zuhause. Kannst du auch kommen?

Lg,

Sam 

PS: Hast du auch so idiotische Professoren?

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 840 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

_Samstag, 30.10.20XX_

Ein Überraschungsbesuch erwartete mich heute ... oder eher war es ein geplanter Besuch, den ich nur vergessen habe ... Auf jeden Fall standen auf einmal Jack, Sam und die anderen vor meiner Tür und warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass ich endlich fertig werde und runter komme...

Als wenn Sam, Janet oder Liz schneller fertig wären als ich. Ich hatte dieses Treffen WIRKLICH vergessen! Ich war so gefesselt und fasziniert von Brasilien gewesen, dass ich es verdrängt habe.

Das ist doch vollkommen verständlich, oder? Wer wäre nicht gefesselt von solchen Bauwerken, die uns zeigen, dass wir gar nicht so kultiviert und intelligent sind wie wir denken. Wenn man alleine schon sieht, was diese alten Volker mit ihren begrenzten Mitteln geschafft haben, da sehen wir doch wohl alt aus, oder?

Wenn ich an die Überreste der gewaltigen Tempel und Häuser denke … und das mit so primitiven Mitteln! Am liebsten wäre ich noch länger geblieben … 2 oder 3 Wochen länger. Das hätte schon vollkommen gereicht!

Aber egal. Ändern kann ich es nicht! Aber ich werde zurückkehren! Das weiß ich einfach so wahr wie mein Name Daniel Jackson ist!

Aber eigentlich ist das jetzt nicht wichtig ... wichtig ist nur, dass ich nicht trödle. Egal was die anderen sagen. Außerdem mussten wir ja nirgendwo pünktlich hin.

Nein, wir haben uns ganz gemütlich in ein Cafe gesessen und einfach nur... gequatscht. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sehr ich das vermisst habe...

Das Einfache miteinander sein und zu reden. Ohne irgendein Ziel im Auge zu haben. Zwar war es anfangs etwas angespannt, aber dies hat sich zum Glück schnell gelegt. Nun, was anderes war bei Leuten wie Jack und Co wohl nicht anders zu erwarten. *gg*

Sie zerfetzten ihre Professoren zusammen in der Luft und ließen kein gutes Haar an ihnen. Wir lachten mit einander und scherzten … zogen uns gegenseitig auf.

Mann... es waren nur ein paar Monate vergangen seitdem sie sich wegen ihren jeweiligen Ausbildungen getrennt hatten, doch es kam mir vor als wären es Jahre gewesen.

Liz hatte auf einmal kurze Haare und erschien in einem Outfit, das sie fast in einem Büro tragen konnte. John, Jack und Sam hatten ebenfalls nun raspelkurze Haare für ihre Verhältnisse und irgendwas war einfach anders an ihnen. Vielleicht war es die Art wie sie sich verhielten? Wie sie saßen und gingen? Es war auf einmal eine Art Kontrolle dahinter, die vorher fehlte. Die einigste, die fast noch die gleiche war, war Janet. Das gleiche freundliche Lächeln und die gleiche freundliche Aura, nur schien sie jetzt etwas müder zu sein. Aber nun ja, das traf auf uns alle zu. *g*

Doch bei unseren Richtungen, die wir eingeschlagen haben, ist das wirklich auch kein Wunder.

Jack jammerte mir (JA … Jack JAMMERT!) noch Tage später vor, dass er überall blaue Flecken hat.

Tse, dann hätte er eben nicht in diese Sparte anfangen sollen... insbesondere, weil wir so immer noch unsere Beziehung verheimlichen müssen... zumindest bis DADT noch besteht. Auch, wenn ich es nicht so drastisch wie Janet zeige... so richtig glücklich bin ich auch nicht mit Jacks Wahl. Nur werfe ich es ihm nicht immer vor wie Janet Sam es immer tut. So wie eben auch bei unserem Treffen. Leider.

Das ist schon der Hammer … das muss ich mal wirklich sagen. Sam tat mir in dem Moment richtig leid. Wenn das bei den beiden immer so zu geht … dann Prost Mahlzeit. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte heftige Streitereien erlebt aber dagegen waren meine Kindereien.

Zum Glück haben sie sich relativ schnell wieder versöhnt und ich hoffe Janet kann Sams Wahl endlich akzeptieren, denn sonst... Nicht nach solch vielen Problemen. Auch wenn sie wie Feuer und Wasser sind … sie kriegen das schon hin. Jack und ich haben das auch hinbekommen. Auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht wirklich damit einverstanden bin, verstehe ich ihn und unterstütze ihn.

Außerdem ist es viel lustiger sich über die "Probleme" der anderen lustig zu machen. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen warum Rodney so eifersüchtig ist. Sieht er nicht, dass John ihn anbetet? Wie sonst könnte er mit ihm zusammen sein? Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde, aber selbst ich kann ihn meist nur in kleinen Dosen ertragen...

Und wenn ich ihn länger ertragen müsste, dann nur unter Drogen und das müssen gute sein. Aber sie passen zusammen … und das ist das einzige was wirklich zählt.

Hoffentlich findet aber auch Liz bald wieder jemanden. Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, dass sie sich von Mr. Faris getrennt hat... Zumindest war sie zu der Zeit nicht so in sich gekehrt. Klar, sie hatte eine Beziehung mit einem Lehrer und dies ist immer noch schockierend, aber sie schien... glücklich.

Seufz … wir sind schon wirklich ein komischer Haufen. Aber genug davon … ich muss dringend los! „Ägyptische Mythologie" beginnt bald! :)

Ach ja, noch ne Erinnerung an mich selber. Dringend ein neues Tagebuch/Notizbuch kaufen. Auch das hier ist schon fast voll, aber warum war Brasilien auch so toll?

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 955 Wörter

**Kapitel 4****  
**  
**An:** Sam  
**Von:** John

Hey Blondie! Was machst du morgen Nachmittag? Hast du da mal ne Stunde oder mehr Zeit?

**An:** John  
**Von:** Sam

Wir haben UNTERRICHT! Leg dein Handy weg und pass auf. *augenroll*

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** John

Ach komm schon! Für Janet hast du selbst dann Zeit! Ich brauche nen Trainingspartner … Nahkampf!

**An:** John  
**Von:** Sam

Nahkampf? Ich dachte, du machst das mit Jack. Und Janet ist ja auch jemand den ich mag. ;)

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** John

Ich liebe dich auch! Jack ist mit Daniel verabredet … und das will ich ihnen nicht vermasseln. Also, was sagst du? Ja oder ja?

**An:** John  
**Von:** Sam

Was krieg ich?

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** John

Ich verschaffe dir nen freien Nachmittag. Damit du mit Janet was weiß ich machen kannst ;)

**An:** John  
**Von:** Sam

Gebongt. Wann?

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** John

Morgen um 15 Uhr in Halle 2. Und der Nachmittag … ist egal wann. Sag einfach bescheid.

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** John

Böse Sam, böse. Schreibst SMS im Unterricht... und lässt dich dann noch erwischen. *gg*

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** John

Ok, Sam hat zugesagt. Brauchst also dir keine weiteren Gedanken machen.

**An:** John  
**Von:** Jack

Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich denke mal, du bist schuld warum sie auf einmal handylos ist, oder? Du weißt, dass sie dich dafür treten wird?

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** John

Oh ja. Sie wird mich entweder morgen fertig machen oder aber mir noch nen freien Nachmittag abnehmen. Oder noch schlimmes … hihihi Bin mal gespannt was kommen wird.

**An:** John  
**Von:** Jack

Masochist...

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Jack

Wir haben sehr, sehr seltsame Freunde...

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** John

Du kennst mich einfach zu gut … ;)

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Daniel

Das merkst du erst jetzt? Ich wusste das schon immer … Aber wie sieht es nun mit morgen aus?

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Jack

Glaubst du wirklich ich würde mir die Chance entgehen lassen dich zu sehen, wenn du dich ENDLICH von deinen Studien trennen kannst?

**An:** John  
**Von:** Jack

Na ja, solange ich es nie sehen müssen... Was auch immer dir und Rodney gefällt... :-P

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** John

Keine Sorge. Die Filme sind gut verstaut und außer uns beiden, weiß niemand wo … ;)

**An:** John  
**Von:** Jack

Filme? Oh... darf ich dann irgendwann angeben, dass ich „John & Rodney", das phänomenale schwule Pornostarpaar kenne?

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** John

Sicher, da ihr ja unsere Zweitbesetzung seit. Falls wir und auch nur FALLS, wir mal nicht können sollten ;)

**An:** John  
**Von:** Jack

Ein Vierer? Ladet da eher Sam/Janet ein... Dann könnt ihr noch eine weitere Sparte von Zuschauern ansprechen...

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Daniel

Ich bin nicht SO schlimm. Ich nehme sie eben nur ernst... Schön, freu mich drauf. Wollen wir immer noch ins Kino? Oder nur essen gehen?

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** John

Wenn ich Sam das vorschlage, bringt sie mich wirklich um … nicht das sie das nicht schon jetzt tun will … wegen der zeit mit der sie nicht mit Janet Sms schreiben kann …

**An:** John  
**Von:** Jack

Tja, selbst Schuld.

**An:** John  
**Von:** Jack

Soll ich dir vielleicht Mitleid schenken? Hab noch etwas übrig... denk ich.

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** John

Dein Freund ist einfach nur blöd.

**An:** John  
**Von:** Daniel

Hä?

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Jack

Wir machen beides und gehen dann zu mir und verbringen da noch den restlichen Abend zusammen … dachte ich mir zumindest so.

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Daniel

Besonders letzteres hört sich sehr schön an... vor allem, weil ich eine kleine Überraschung für dich habe...

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** John

Er ist einfach nur blöd.

**An:** John  
**Von:** Daniel

Oookay... denk dran. Drogen sind keine Lösung.

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Jack

Was denn genau?

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** John

Das sagt der Richtige ;)

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Daniel

Lass deine Fantasie spielen... Verraten werde ich es nämlich nicht. ;)

**An:** John  
**Von:** Daniel

Keine Unterstellungen! Vor allem, wenn man im Glashaus sitzt. Ich erinnere nur an unsere Abschlussfeier... :-P

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** John

Ich habe niemandem etwas getan! Und Rodney hat meine Aufmerksamkeit seeeeehr genossen …

**An:** John  
**Von:** Daniel

Und schnitt... dies ist mehr als ich wissen will...

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Janet

Warum antwortest du nicht? Ist was passiert?

**An:** John, Jack  
**Von:** Janet

Ok Jungs … raus mit der Sprache! Was habt ihr schon wieder gemacht?

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Jack

Manchmal bist du zu gemein! Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren! Schmoll

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Jack

Was soll ich gemacht haben?

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** John

Was auch immer mir von Rodney oder sonst jemanden vorgeworfen wird... es ist gelogen. Ich sitze brav im Unterricht und konzentriere mich darauf, obwohl ich dieses Thema schon relativ gut durch meinen Vater kenne.

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Daniel

Nun... dann ein Tipp. Erinnerst du dich an diesen speziellen Katalog, der dich so interessiert hat? Ja... dann erinnere dich auch mal was dir da drin so gut gefallen hat... *lasziv grins*

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Jack

Heilige Scheiße! Du willst mich umbringen! Das wars dann mit der Aufmerksamkeit…

**An:** Jack, John  
**Von:** Janet

Und warum antwortet sie nicht auf meine Sms? Und sagt mir nicht sie hat zu tun! Denn wenn ihr mir schreibt, dann kann sie das allemal.

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Jack

John ist Schuld... Ich bin unschuldig. Mecker ihn an. Nicht mich. Ich leide genug.

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** John

Jack ist Schuld!

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Janet

Ok, dich störe ich nicht weiter! Danke trotzdem. Schreib schön mit Daniel weiter ;)

**An:** John  
**Von:** Janet

Und nun zu dir … was hast du schon wieder angestellt? Raus mit der Sprache … Jack hat schon gestanden.

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** John

Verräter! Das wirst du morgen büßen!

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** John

Also... eh, das war so...

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 274 Wörter

**Kapitel 5**

An Jack & Daniel  
http : / farm5. static. flickr. com/ 4066/ 4644719067_020d46bc5a. jpg

Hi Ya!

Disneyland ist einfach nur cool. Selbst Rodney hat nach ein, zwei Stunden zugegeben, dass meine Idee einfach nur perfekt war. Ebenso perfekt ist auch das Wetter und ganz stolz hat Rodney ein Foto mit Schneewittchen gemacht. Er ist so was von in sie verliebt... aber gibt er es zu? Natürlich nicht. Hoffe ihr beiden genießt euren Urlaub auch! Wir bringen euch was mit. Haben perfekte Geschenke für euch gefunden. :)

LG John & Rodney, die jetzt zum Themenpark für "Fluch der Karibik" gehen (vllt. finden wir ja Jack Sparrow *g*)

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

An Elizabeth  
http: / .blogspot. com/ _79TdQF9qAm4/ Sto9iA2DiLI/ AAAAAAAABqw/ dklHA_U9qYs/ s400/

Hi Lizzy,

für unsere Prinzessin diese besondere Karte. Hoffe sie gefällt dir. Rodney wollte sie am liebsten behalten (seine Liebe für die Disney-Prinzessinnen ist wirklich besorgniserregend). Hoffe du stresst dich nicht. Schade, dass du nicht auch frei bekommen hast, aber dein Praktikum geht eben vor! Wir denken an dich und werden dir natürlich auch was mitbringen. ;)  
Stress dich nicht.

Bis bald,  
Rodney & John

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

An Sam & Janet  
http: / farm5. static. / 4086/ 4844605459_671ac31057. jpg

Hi Mädels,

hoffe ihr genießt die Zeit zuhause, weil sonst es echt idiotisch wäre, dass ihr nicht mitgekommen seid. Obwohl ich immer noch sage, dass Disneyland kindisch ist, hat John Recht (und wehe ihr sagt ihm das!). Einmal im Leben muss man das mal erleben. Selbst, wenn es einen verblödet wie meine Eltern behaupten... Wetter ist perfekt, Essen teuer, Kinder nervend, aber John hat trotzdem Spaß.

Hab nicht mehr zuschreiben, darum bis bald.

PS: John sagt, ich soll euch sagen, dass wir euch was mitbringen. Als könntet ihr euch das nicht denken. Ein ausführlicher Bericht folgt, wenn wir zuhause sind.

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 551 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

_Sammy hat sich um 23:15 eingeloggt.___

_Janny hat sich um 23:16 Uhr eingeloggt.__  
_  
**Sammy:** Hi Süße. Das ist einmal Timing. ;)

**Janny:** Hi *kuss* Na ja, eine Minute zu spät, aber ich musste noch was mit meiner Mitbewohnerin klären.

**Sammy:** Schon wieder das Aufräum-Problem?

**Janny:** Jaaaaa! Hier sieht es aus als wenn eine Bombe eingeschlagen hat!

**Sammy:** Nun ja, es ist eben nicht jeder so eine Putzfee. ;)

**Janny:** Ha ha! So schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Aber mal ehrlich … was ist daran so schwer, seine Sachen in SEIN Zimmer zu räumen?

**Sammy:** Vieles, vieles...

**Janny:** Warum überrascht mich deine Antwort nicht? sfz Als Mili müsstest du doch eher penibel sein...

**Sammy:** Ich bin ein chaotischer Wissenschaftler! Ich liebe das Chaos. Einige der besten Erfindungen wurde so erfunden :) aber ich beschränke mein Durcheinander auf mein Zimmer.

**Janny:** *augenroll*

**Janny:** Wie sieht das jetzt eigentlich mit Tony aus?

**Sammy:** Hör mir nur damit auf. Rodney nervt uns damit noch immer und John zieht ihn damit die ganze Zeit auf. Manchmal rauben die beiden einem den letzten Nerv … seufz

**Janny: **Naja... würden sie dies nicht tun, wären sie nicht John/Rodney. Außerdem zeigt es zumindest, dass sie sich immer noch lieben, nicht wahr? ;)

**Sammy:** Du bist einfach eine Romantikerin, oder? *smile*

**Janny:** Und dafür liebst du mich! Stimmts?

**Sammy:** Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Kuss

**Janny:** Miss u...

**Sammy:** Bald hab ich Urlaub und du auch und dann...

**Sammy:** Miss u too

**Janny:** :) hihihihi oh ja!

**Janny:** Darauf freue ich mich schon. Zähle schon die Tage!

**Sammy:** Nicht nur du... ;)

**Sammy:** Wie war überhaupt dein Tag gewesen?

**Janny:** Normal. Der Unterricht war okay, aber nichts Besonderes. HA sind fast alle fertig und sonst war nichts. Bei dir?

**Sammy:** Das hört sich doch gut an. Bei mir waren heute früh Schießübungen mit anschließendem Parkuhrlauf quer durch den Wald. Ich habe höllischen Muskelkater. 20 km mit Gepäck!

**Janny:** Nun ja, du wolltest es doch... Warst doch nicht abzubringen von der Idee...

**Sammy:** Bitte, Janet. Nicht schon wieder.

**Janny:** Was nicht schon wieder?

**Sammy:** Du weißt was ich meine. Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten … können wir das Thema nicht sein lassen?

**Janny:** ... Ich will nur das Beste für dich und ich denke eben, dass das Militär nicht das Beste für dich ist.

**Sammy:** Sie finanzieren mein Studium! Das könnte ich allein nie schaffen. Selbst mit 3 Jobs nicht … für die ich nie die Zeit hätte. Und ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass du nur das Beste für mich willst. Wirklich!

**Janny:** Ja, super. Du darfst studieren! Hast du vergessen was sie im Gegenzug verlangen! Gerade jetzt, wo es so aussieht als würde die USA bald in einen Krieg eintreten!

**Sammy:** Ich habe es nicht vergessen! Ich bin mir dessen jeden Tag bewusst und auch, dass ich irgendwann einberufen werde. Doch das ist mein Job! Ich diene meinem Land! Das könnte dir genauso passieren wie mir. Denkst du, ich habe keine Bedenken, dass du ins Kriegsgebiet geschickt wirst?

**Janny:** Fuck it! Ich bin eine Ärztin vorrangig und spezialisiere mich auf Virologie. So was brauchen sie nicht an der Front. Anders als Piloten.

_Janny hat sich um 00:34 Uhr ausgeloggt.__  
_  
**Sammy:** Janet... Janet, bitte!

_Sammy hat sich um 00:35 Uhr ausgeloggt.__  
_  
Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Kapitel 7

**Wortanzahl:** 825 Wörter

**Kapitel 7**

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Sam

Janet, bitte melde dich! Du kannst mich nicht ewig ignorieren! Das bringt doch nichts! Bitte, Schatz. Bitte … ich liebe dich S.

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Janet

Ich liebe dich auch, aber... ich brauche gerade Zeit für mich... I will dich nicht anschrein, aber... i mach mir Sorgen...

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Sam

Ich mir auch …

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Janet

Warum? Die Chancen, dass i in den Krieg muss, sind fast 0.

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Sam

Nicht nur das macht mir Sorgen. Ich will dich nicht wegen so was verlieren …

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Sam

Habe Training … Bye. Kuss

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Janet

Du wirst mich nie, niemals verlieren... Ja, wir streiten, aber bezweifel niemals das ich dich liebe. Verstanden! Nicht umsonst habe ich solche Angst um dich und will nur das Beste für dich und... wenn du denkst, dass dies wirklich das Militär ist... dann versuche ich dies zu akzeptieren... aber mehr kann ich nicht versprechen. Ich liebe dich! Kuss

**An:** Jack, John  
**Von:** Janet

Hi Könntet ihr Sam vllt etwas... ablenken? Ich war dumm und will nicht, dass sie sich deswegen fertig macht oder so...

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Jack

Was ist bei euch los? Sam ist momentan laufen. Was ist passiert?

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** John

Sicher! Kein Ding … aber sag mal was ist los? 

**An:** John, Jack  
**Von:** Janet

Ich war einfach nur dumm... Wir haben uns wieder mal über das gleiche Thema gestritten...

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** John

Oh Mädels … ihr habs wirklich drauf. Ich werde zusehen, was ich tun kann … aber rede mit ihr!

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Jack

Ach Mensch, Janet. Sie hat deswegen schon ein schlechtes Gewissen … Aber ich verstehe dich … ich rede mit ihr.

**An:** John  
**Von:** Janet 

Mach ich. Und danke. Du hast was gut bei mir. *umarm*

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Janet 

Danke. Du bist ein echter Freund. *drück* *kuss*

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Jack 

Dafür sind Freunde da. ;)

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** John 

Dafür sind wir Freunde. *g*

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Sam

Hey … hast du vielleicht kurz Zeit für mich? Es ist dringend! Ich brauche unbedingt deinen Rat, Danny. Kuss Sam

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Daniel

Telen geht nicht, aber simsen. Klar. Was ist los? Hört sich nicht gut an!

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Sam 

Ist es auch ganz und gar nicht! Wir haben uns schon wieder gestritten … schlimmer als sonst! Ich weiß ganz einfach nicht genau, was Janet von mir verlangt …ich kann doch nicht einfach aufhören!

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Daniel 

Sie macht sich einfach Sorgen... außerdem frustriert es sie bestimmt, dass ihr eure Beziehung geheim halten müsst...

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Sam

Ich kann ihre Sorgen verstehen! Vollkommen … aber sie lässt nicht mit sich reden. Mir macht alles genauso zu schaffen wie ihr doch … das will sie einfach nich sehen. Habe ich das Gefühl.

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Jack

Da du anscheinend nicht sehr mit dem Laufen beschäftigt bist... Janet macht sich wirklich Vorwürfe.

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Daniel

Ich verstehe dich, aber ich versteh auch Janet. Ich würde noch einmal ganz in Ruhe mit ihr reden, denn am Ende liebt ihr euch und dies ist doch das wichtigste. Nicht wahr?

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Sam

Ich kann das gerade nicht, Jack. Ich brauche ein wenig Ruhe … nur einen Moment.

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Sam

Sicher … ich bin nur müde … das wir uns ständig darüber streiten. Als wenn diese Fernbeziehung nicht so schon schwer ist …

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Jack

Versteh schon, nur lass dies nicht eure Beziehung kaputt machen.

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Daniel

Sam, damit bist du nicht alleine. Sprich vielleicht mit Jack und John. Beide machen fast das gleiche durch. Außerdem... macht ihr bald nicht zusammen Urlaub? Wohin ging es noch mal?

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Sam

Bist du des Wahnsinns? Wegen so etwas? Niemals! Ich werde mit ihr sprechen …

**An:** Daniel  
**Von:** Sam

Nach Oregon. Ich habe Janet die Reise geschenkt weil sie da schon immer mal hin wollte … weißt doch … sie ist verrückt nach Akte-X.

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Jack

Schreib sie an! Du kennst sie … mach du den ersten Schritt!

**An:** Jack  
**Von:** Janet

Mach ich … danke … kuss

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Janet

Schatz? Hast du die Sms von vorhin gelesen? Wenn ja, dann antworte bitte.

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Sam

Sfz sry musste nachdenken. Ja, hab sie gelesen.

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Daniel

Das hört sich doch großartig an! Und bis dahin bekommt ihr das wieder hin. Du wirst schon sehen. Ihr schafft das schon.

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Janet

… Und? Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen uns? Ich würde ja gerne anrufen, nur ich kann nicht! Ich liebe dich!

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Sam

Können wir das vielleicht heute Abend klären? Telefonieren ist besser als simsen...

**An:** Sam  
**Von:** Janet

Ok, mein Schatz. Bis heute Abend dann. Ruf einfach an wenn du Zeit hast. Ich liebe dich! Kuss

**An:** Janet  
**Von:** Sam

Ich liebe dich auch! Kuss

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Kapitel 8

**Wortanzahl:** 815 Wörter

**Kapitel 8**

_Warum habe ich mich für dieses Studium entschieden?___

_Von Elizabeth Weir_

Warum?

Eine gute Frage, die ich auf Anhieb nicht so beantworten kann. Seitdem ich dieses Thema für unser Essay erfahren habe, überlege ich über die Antwort nach. Natürlich könnte ich sagen, dass ich die Welt verbessern will. Dies ist die klassische Antwort, die fast jeder wählt und ja, zum Teil trifft dies auch auf mich zu. Natürlich soll die Welt ein besserer Ort werden. Für meine Familie, meine Freunde und ja, auch für mich. Doch ist dies wirklich der echte Grund warum ich mir all dies "antue"?

In den letzten Monaten bzw. Jahren ist sehr viel passiert. Sowohl während meines Studiums als auch davor. Sowohl in meinem Leben als auch in dem meiner Freunde und in der ganzen Welt. So vieles davon hat mich beeinflusst, doch was ist davon der Grund warum ich dieses Studium gewählt habe?

Vielleicht haben meine Eltern Schuld, dass ich diesen Weg eingeschlagen habe? Sie haben zweifellos mit ihrer Ergebenheit zu ihren Berufen, selbst wenn dabei die Familie leidet, ihren Einfluss auf mich gehabt. Doch ich denke, dies spielt eher eine geringe Rolle für mich. Ist vielleicht meine erste große Liebe Schuld? Meine erste große Liebe, die ich geheim halten musste, weil ich seine Schülerin war oder eher er mein Lehrer? Ist mein Hass, meine Verzweiflung, die ich damals gefühlt habe, der Grund?

Ich habe es gehasst nicht zeigen zu können wie sehr ich ihn liebe und ich war verzweifelt, weil ich wusste, dass ich nie so eine Beziehung haben kann wie sie allgemein gezeigt wurde. Anstatt Küsse auf offener Strasse gab es geheime Küsse in verlassenen Klassenräumen und vielleicht will mein Unterbewusstsein dafür kämpfen, dass kein anderer dies erleiden will. Jede Art von Liebe soll nach dem Gesetz möglich sein, solange es alle Parteien wollen. Niemand anderes soll mit tränennassem Gesicht aufwachen, weil er sich nur noch daran erinnern darf wie ein bestimmtes Paar Lippen schmeckt. Ebenso wie niemand den Schlaf herbei sehnen soll, weil es der einzige Ort ist, wo er oder sie glücklich sein kann mit der Person, die in ihrem Herz wohnt.  
Dies könnte durchaus der Grund sein, warum ich mich so sehr für dieses Studium entschieden habe. Aber ich bin ehrlich. Nur für mich alleine, nur wegen meiner eigenen Vergangenheit, würde ich nicht vollends meine Zukunft bestimmen.

Sie hat mich geformt und beeinflusst ebenso wie meine erste große Liebe mich nie verlassen wird, doch sie bestimmen beide nicht mein jetziges Ich, dass aus so viel mehr besteht. Inzwischen habe ich erkannt, dass eine erste Liebe nur eine erste Liebe ist. Egal wie glücklich man ist... meist merkt man, dass etwas fehlt, und es eben doch nur die ersten Schmetterlinge sind, die es besonders machen. Ich vermisse das Gefühl jemanden zu haben, der mich versteht und küsst und einfach nur liebt, aber deswegen habe ich mich nicht für dieses Studiumsfach entschieden. Ein viel wichtiger Fakt für meine Entscheidung war und sind meine Freunde.

Meine Freunde, die ich schon mein Leben lang kenne und von ihnen unterstützt werde. Unterschiedlicher wie meine Freunde kann kaum eine Gruppe von Menschen sein. Auch sie haben ihre erste Liebe erfahren und mussten feststellen, dass sie nicht das war, was sie sich erhofft hatten. Genauso wie ich. Und diese Leute haben maßgeblich meine Entscheidung dies zu studieren, beeinflusst.  
Denn sie alle hatten ebenso wie ich Hürden zu überwinden, die gegen die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch angekämpft haben, doch während meine... gestorben sind, haben ihre den Kampf gewonnen. Sie kämpfen immer noch, aber sie sind stark und geben nicht auf. Alle 6 dürfen nicht offen ihre Liebe zeigen, da vier von ihnen im Militär sind.

Doch nun frage ich, wer gibt diesen Menschen das Recht, solch wunderbare Dinge zu verbieten und sie als falsch abzutun. Kann Liebe denn, egal in welcher Form und wem sie geschenkt wird, falsch sein?

Egal, ob Mann/Frau, Mann/Mann, Frau/Frau, Frau/Mann/Mann oder Mann/Frau/Frau, solange die Menschen in diesen Beziehungen glücklich sind, sollen sie doch einfach nur ihre Liebe ausleben.  
Deswegen studiere ich genau diese Richtung. Um den Menschen zu ermöglichen, die ihre Liebe gefunden haben, sie auch ausleben zu dürfen. Ohne Furcht und ohne sich jedes Mal umsehen zu müssen, ob sie jemand gesehen hat oder ob ein Vorgesetzter in der Nähe ist.

Ich will für meine Freunde die Welt verbessern. Sie sollen glücklich sein, sodass sie nicht merken, dass ich sie teilweise für ihr Glück hasse. Denn, wenn ich ehrlich bin, studiere ich diese Richtung nur aus diesem Grund. Ich will die Welt verbessern, so dass meine Freunde, meine Familie, mir irgendwann verzeiht, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann zu sehen wie glücklich sie sind, während ich einsam bin.

Dies ist die Antwort auf ihre Frage. Sie ist nicht schön, zeigt meinen Egoismus, meine dunkle Seite, aber sie ist wahr.

Ich will die Welt verbessern, weil ich meine Freunde um ihr Glück beneide.

Ende Kapitel 8


	9. Kapitel 9

**Wortanzahl:** 278 Wörter

**Kapitel 9**

An John & Rodney  
http: / www. schneckentiger. de / Images/ Aliens_gross. jpg

Hallo Jungs!

Viele alienhafte Grüße aus Oregon. Janet ist total aus dem Häuschen und zitiert fast nur noch Akte-X. UND natürlich hat sie sich mitten auf die Straße neben dem großen, roten X gesetzt und sich fotografieren lassen. Was sollte man auch anderes von ihr erwarten ;) Ansonsten sind wir viel unterwegs und schauen uns hier alles Mögliche an. Das Wetter ist hervorragend mit Sonnenbrandgarantie! Hoffe, bei euch ist es genauso toll.

Kuss Sam + Janet

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

An Elizabeth  
http :/ /rlv. zcache. com/ i_heart_love_earth_alien_postcard-p239901924537397966qibm_400 .jpg

Hey Liz!

Du wirst nicht glauben, wo wir gerade sind! In Oregon! Es ist unglaublich hier. Es sieht alles genauso aus wie in der Serie. Und dann erst das riesige X! Und wir wohnen im selbem kleinen Motel wie Scully und Mulder. Oh ich könnte Sam den ganzen Tag dafür knuddeln, dass sie die Idee hatte. Ach ja Sam … ;) ich soll dich ganz lieb von ihr grüßen und dir sagen, dass du dich nicht unterkriegen lassen sollst! So … wir werden jetzt Essen gehen und dann ein wenig in den berühmten Wald spazieren gehen!

Glg Janet + Sam

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

An Jack & Daniel   
http:/ /rlv. / road_sign_cow_and _ufo_postcard-p239762687356510276qibm _

Na ihr beiden.

Ich hoffe die Karte gefällt besonders dir, Jack. Wir haben sie dir extra ausgesucht. ;) Das Wetter ist fabelhaft und Janet hat schon so viele Fotos gemacht, dass sie damit schon allein ein Fotoalbum füllen kann. Aber dafür war ja die Reise gedacht. Nach fast 1 Jahr ohne Urlaub war das auch wirklich mal nötig. Aber ihr kennt das nur zu gut. Ich muss wieder los. Janet will unbedingt in den Wald und sich von Aliens entführen lassen.

Kuss Sam + Janet

Ende Kapitel 9


	10. Kapitel 10

**Wortanzahl:** 1401 Wörter

**Kapitel 10****  
**  
PRIVATE CHAT sponsored by Star-&-Sun  
  
_Jack hat sich eingeloggt.__  
_  
Jack: Halllooooooo! Wer ist da? Wer nicht?  
Jack: *stille*  
Jack: ...  
Jack: Hi Jack, wie geht es dir?  
Jack: Mir geht es gut, Jack? Etwas gelangweilt, aber sonst? Und dir?  
Jack: Tja, ich warte auf meine Freunde, die irgendwie alle nicht ON KOMMEN!  
Jack: *grummel*  
Jack: *weitere 5 minuten vergehen*  
Jack: *langweile*  
Jack: *pfeif simpsons intro*

_Daniel hat sich eingeloggt.__  
_  
Daniel: Hi  
Jack: ENDLICH! Ich war SO einsam!  
Daniel: Hä? Wieso denn? Wir haben uns doch erst um halb verabredet und ich bin sogar 5 Minuten früher on.  
Jack: Halb? Quatsch. Wir wollten Viertel nach uns im Chat treffen.  
Daniel: ... ernsthaft Jack? Wer würde sich zu so einer ungeraden Zeit verabreden?  
Jack: Naja … sicher. Uns würde ich alles zutrauen. Vor allem bei so was. ;)  
Daniel: *augenroll* einfach unverbesserlich

_Rodney hat sich eingeloggt.__  
_  
Rodney: Gott, seid ihr wieder mal überpünktlich. Habt ihr nix zu tun?  
Daniel: Ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen … Jack ist schon länger hier … er hat mal wieder nicht zugehört.  
Jack: Ich höre mir selber immer zu!  
Daniel: da bist du auch der einigste...  
Rodney: was zu dem kein Mensch verstehen kann.

_Sam hat sich eingeloggt.__  
_  
Sam: Einen wunderschönen Tag wünsch ich euch allen ;)

_Janet hat sich eingeloggt.__  
_  
Janet: Hallo meine Lieben!  
Daniel: *starrt*  
Rodney: Was für Drogen hab ihr denn genommen?  
Sam: Die Beste, die es gibt.  
Janet: Ja, die allerbeste. Eine die ich nie, nie, NIEMALS teilen werde!  
Jack: *misstrauisch in die Runde guckt* … ok Ladys, was ist hier los? Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?  
Daniel: ICH WEIß ES! Sie haben momentan GLEICHZEITIG frei!  
Jack: Oh ... habt ihr das neue Spielzeug ausprobiert? *versaut grins* Gibt es Bilder?  
Janet: Ha, ha! Daniel, du hast einen versauten Freund! Und wenn es so wäre … die Bilder würdest du niemals zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Sam: Außer wir kriegen welche von dir und Daniel  
Janet: SAM!  
Sam: Was denn? Das wäre doch ein fairer Tausch.

_John hat sich eingeloggt.__  
_  
John: Hallo alle miteinander. Wie ich sehe bin ich der Letzte … ;) Aber das Beste kommt zum Schluss.  
Jack: Hi  
Daniel: hey und nein, du bist nicht der Letzte. Lizzy fehlt noch.  
Rodney: Du weißt schon, dass wir uns vor 10 Minuten verabredet haben? Ich muss dir wirklich eine Uhr schenken, die dir die Zeit laut vorsagt...  
Sam: Hallo  
Janet: Tagchen  
John: Oh ja und dann am besten mit deiner Stimme aber selbst dann würde ich nicht auf die Zeit achten. ;) Wenn ihr versteht was ich meine …  
Janet: Leider Gottes ja ... ich verstehe dich  
Sam: Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich SO eine Wirkung auf dich habe … damit kann ich seeeehr viel anfangen … *grins*  
Janet: SAM! Mein Gott, was bringen sie euch nur dort bei? *kopfschüttel*  
Jack: Nur das Beste!  
John: Alles was man im Leben so braucht!  
Sam: *schulterzuck* siehst du? Wir sind einer Meinung. ;)  
Rodney: Also ICH bin recht glücklich mit was John beigebracht wird... Vor allem all diese Übungen zur Flexibilität. *g*  
Janet: Und ein weiteres Mal... too much information!  
Daniel: Oh ja! Das ist nicht schlecht … damit kann man sehr viel anfangen *böse grinst*  
Sam: Siehst du … alles nur Vorteile für uns  
Janet: Ok … ich gebe mich geschlagen … das ist wirklich etwas Fantastisches.

Janet: Aber trotzdem... ANDERES THEMA! Wo ist eigentlich Liz?  
John: Ich habe ihr bescheid gesagt und sie meinte, sie würde versuchen da zu sein …  
Daniel: … doch wie es aussieht, hat sie es nicht geschafft …  
Rodney: Wieder mal... und wer ist überrascht?  
Jack: Um ehrlich zu sein … ich nicht. Sie hat schon die letzten Treffen versäumt und auf eure Karten hat sie doch auch nicht reagiert …  
Sam: Was sollen wir machen? Wir können sie ja nicht zwingen … aber ich muss sagen ein anderes Thema beschäftigt mich zurzeit viel mehr … Unser Ball.  
Janet: Ja, wir haben alle nicht viel Zeit. Die Sache mit Liz... vllt sollte jemand von uns sie mal anrufen? Oder ein Überraschungsbesuch? Zum Ball. Nun, lasst hören.  
Daniel: Gute Idee mit dem besuchen  
John: Wenn einer mal endlich Zeit hat, kann er das ja in die Tat umsetzten … und das mit dem Ball … Janet, Daniel, Rodney … ihr kommt doch, oder?  
Rodney: Das muss ich mir noch ernsthaft überlegen...  
John: WAS?  
Daniel: *kicher* sicher ich bin dabei. Ich kann mir das doch nicht entgehen lassen.  
Rodney: Hey, durch diesen Ball geht wertvolle Forschungszeit verloren in denen ich vielleicht eine unendliche Energiequelle entdecke!  
Sam: Ja sicher, gerade du! Ich werde sie entdecken … so und da wir das geklärt haben … Janet, Schätzchen?  
Janet: Nein.  
Sam: Nein was? Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass du nicht kommst?  
Jack: Tja Sam, du hast es mal wieder versaut ;)  
John: Am besten wir stellen ein riesiges Becken auf und schütten ganz viel Schlamm rein und dann ihr beide im Bikini … ;)  
Janet: NEIN.  
Sam: JA.  
Daniel: Schön, dass ihr euch einig seit :) das ist doch schon mal was.  
Sam: Komm schon Janet … das meinst du doch nicht ernst oder?  
Janet: Was? Das ich nicht mit dir Schlammcatchen will?  
Sam: Das ist mir momentan recht egal … ich meine ob du kommen wirst.  
Jack: Im Moment? Heißt das ihr würdet das für uns machen?  
John: Ich hab ne gute Kamera!  
Rodney: Wenn du das tust, werde ich dich so was von umbringen …

Daniel: ...und ich helfe...  
John: Ok, ok … ich sage ja schon nichts weiter … *legt die Kamera bei Seite*  
Jack: *bestellt den Schlamm und das Becken wieder ab* … ok  
Daniel: So... da ihr nun endlich wieder normal seid... Janet hat bestimmt nur gejokt? oder?  
Rodney: Na sicher hat sie das … oder Janet?  
Jack: Janet?  
Daniel: Sam? Janet? Seid ihr noch da?  
Rodney: Schon komisch … Mädels?  
John: Wenn die beiden frei haben und doch gleichzeitig on sind … sind sie dann vielleicht im selben Raum?  
Jack: Ich denke wir wissen alle was das bedeutet. Die Beiden werden wohl länger nicht wieder on kommen. Also zurück zum Thema. Ist dann alles klar? Kommen alle?  
Daniel: Sicher … und wenn wir angeben, dass wir nur als freunde eingeladen wurden, sollte auch alles reibungslos klappen.  
John: So oft wir von euch erzählen und unserer Schulzeit... Ich denke die meisten wissen dass wir gute Freunde sind. Das dürfte kein Problem sein.

_Janet hat sich ausgeloggt.___

_Sam hat sich ausgeloggt.___

Jack: Um was wollen wir wetten, dass ich weiß was die beiden gerade machen?  
Daniel: Ich würde mich nicht zu früh freuen … aber ich wette 50  
Rodney: Bäh, wer würde den schon dagegen wetten? Selbst nen Blinder, der zu dem gerade Ohrstöpsel trägt, weiß genau was die beiden machen.  
Jack: Feige?  
Rodney: Das lass ich nicht auf mich sitzen … ich steige mit ein.  
John: Sehr gut … denn auch ich setzte 50 ;)  
Rodney: Und jetzt sagt mir bitte einmal mal wer gegen uns wetten soll? Und wie sollen wir die Wahrheit erfahren, ihr Genies?  
Daniel: Stimmt schon … ich denke aber auch, dass sie miteinander REDEN! Und wir können sie doch ganz einfach fragen …  
Jack: Te, ich ruf sie jetzt einfach an und wenn sie nicht rangehen, wissen wir es. Moment...  
John: Wenn du sie jetzt stören solltest, wird Janet dich umbringen … aber so was von …  
Jack: Pah, dafür lieben sie mich viel zu sehr!  
Rodney: Aber nicht in dem Moment … denn da lieben sie einander.  
John: Vielleicht neben dem Computer?  
Jack: Oder schon im Bett?  
Daniel: Oder vielleicht neben einem Hammer, den wir für euch nutzen können?  
John: Uhhh also in der Garage! Sams Motorrad *grins*  
Daniel: *kopfschüttel* Ich muss noch ne Schulaufgabe machen. Ich geh off. Du kannst mir ja nachher schreiben, wenn ich wieder interessanter als Janet und/oder Sam bin, Jack. Bye

_Daniel hat sich ausgeloggt.__  
_  
Rodney: Ich glaub du hast es vergeigt, Sportsfreund.  
John: Jup, sehe ich auch so … aber das ist ein gutes Stichwort … ich muss auch los. Mein Training fängt bald an. Schau Mer!  
Jack: Ich denke, dann machen wir alle mal Schluss. Ich hab Handy dabei, falls jemand diese Unterhaltung fortführen will. ; P Bye  
Rodney: *augenroll* Werdet erwachsen. Tschau

_Rodney hat sich ausgeloggt.__  
_  
Jack: Keiner versteht hier Spaß. *sfz*  
John: Das sehe ich auch so … Bye  
Jack: Ebenfalls

_John hat sich ausgeloggt.___

_Jack hat sich ausgeloggt.__  
_  
Ende Kapitel 10


	11. Kapitel 11

**Wortanzahl:** 536 Wörter

**Kapitel 11**

_Alle Jahre wieder..._

von Anthony DiNozzo

... wird es wieder Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Teilweise fällt er schwer, aber zum größten Teil gefeiert mit einer (oder mehr?) Flasche Alkohol. So wird es wohl auch wieder dieses Jahr stattfinden, wo der Jahrgang 20XX/XX seinen Abschluss von der USAFA feiert.

Mehrere Jahre Arbeit und Studium in den verschiedensten Bereich liegt hinter ihnen und auch hinter mir... aber seien wir mal ehrlich? Werden wir uns viel daran erinnern? Ich denke, ebenso wie viele andere werde ich mich in einigen Jahren mehr an einige der Eskapaden erinnern, die unsere Ausbildung ab und an mal auflockerte.

Ob es nun die unzähligen Partys waren, die wir feierten (die nicht immer legal waren) oder das Fernbleiben von weniger wichtigen Unterrichtsstunde (mal ehrlich- war es nicht 90 % des Unterrichts?). Doch ich werde mal nicht alles hier erzählen, da sonst einige Personen (insbesondere John) sehr sauer auf mich sein werden!

Aber nun machen wir weiter im Text und kommen zu den eigentlichen Dingen über die ich berichten wollte. Denn, lange Rede kurzer Sinn … unsere Party ist vor 3 Tagen gewesen und da muss einer endlich über die ganzen Geschehnisse berichten.

Aber wo anfangen? Bei unserer kleinen Sam, die uns bewiesen hat wie gut sie halbnackt auf einem Tisch tanzen kann? Oder das Wetttrinken zwischen der kleinen, charmanten Doktorin Janet Fraiser (Freundin der Clique um Sam, Jack und Co. und ebenfalls zukünftige Air Force-Offizierin) und Paul. Und nun ratet mal wer am Ende noch immer stehen konnte und ihre beste Freundin vor schlimmeres bewahren konnte?

Oder, eins unserer Höhepunkte, die wissenschaftliche Debatte zweier betrunkener Genies (Rodney und Sam), die damit endete, dass sie auf Bruderschaft tranken? Oder Graham Simmons, der es unbedingt mit Daniel Jackson aufnehmen wollte und am Ende auf Jack traf, der ihn unter den Tisch trank?

Natürlich dürfen wir auch Rose und Jo nicht vergessen, die uns sehr bildlich gezeigt haben wie geübt sie mit ihren Zungen sind... und dies anscheinend auch schon öfter miteinander geübt hatten.

Überraschende Pärchen, Wetttrinken und vieles anderes bereicherte unsere Feier, während unsere Ausbilder ausnahmsweise ein Auge zudrückten bzw., zur Seite blickten.

Doch bei all diesen Dingen dürfen wir eins nicht vergessen... Wir sind FERTIG!

Ob nun erfolgreich oder nicht so erfolgreich, außer zwei, drei Ausnahmen haben wir alle unseren Abschluss und ich denke selbst unsere Nachzügler werden uns im nächsten Jahr folgen. Doch ziehen wir einmal Resümee. Unüberraschenderweise gab es mehrere Kopf- an Kopf-Rennen um die Position der besten Abschlüsse.

Doch will ich nicht Namen und Ergebnisse nennen, die wir sowieso schon alle kennen.

So und, weil sowieso niemand so viel lesen will, kommt mein Schlusswort. Das eher aus mehreren Schlusssätzen besteht. Denn auch wenn wir einen freudigen Abschluss hinter uns haben und wir nun alle bereit für das richtige, echte Leben sind, ist ein bitterer Beigeschmack dabei. Denn viele von uns werden an die Front geschickt. Das wird sich kaum noch vermeiden lassen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann der Krieg ausbricht. Wir alle verfolgen mit gemischten Gefühlen die aktuellen Berichte in den Nachrichten. Wollen wissen, wie unser Präsident, die Nato entscheiden wird, denn dann wird sich zeigen, ob wir das Gelernte umsetzten müssen oder nicht.

Ende Kapitel 11


	12. Kapitel 12

**Wortanzahl:** 367 Wörter

**Kapitel 12**

_Einberufungsschreiben in den aktiven Kriegsdienst__  
_  
Sehr geehrter Herr Jonathan O'Neill,

hiermit berufe ich Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung zum aktiven Kriegsdienst ab dem 01.06.20XX ein.

Ihren Dienst treten Sie bitte

am: 01.06.20XX bis 12.00 Uhr  
bei: 1./Sondereinsatzkommando 3  
in: Hurlburt Field, Okaloosa Country, Florida

an.

Ihre weitere Verwendung nach der Einweisung wird Ihr Kommandant Lieutenant Colonel Smith erläutern. Sollte es Probleme geben, melden Sie sich umgehend bei ihrem jeweiligen Vorgesetzten.

Des Weiteren werden Sie darauf hingewiesen, dass es disziplinar- und strafrechtliche Folgen hat, wenn sie Ihren Dienst nicht antreten.

Ihr Ziel wird die Verteidigung der Vereinigten Staaten von USA, der Freien Welt und den Rechten der Menschen gegen die Gefahr im Irak.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Im Auftrag

Lieutenant Alastor

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Einberufungsschreiben in den aktiven Kriegsdienst__  
_  
Sehr geehrte Frau Samantha Carter,

hiermit berufe ich Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung zum aktiven Kriegsdienst ab dem 01.06.20XX ein.

Ihren Dienst treten Sie bitte

am: 01.06.20XX bis 12.00 Uhr  
bei: 3./Luftwaffenbataillon 5  
in: Schriever Air Force Base, El Paso Country, Colorado

an.

Ihre weitere Verwendung nach der Einweisung wird Ihr Kommandant Lieutenant Colonel Hammond erläutern. Sollte es Probleme geben, melden Sie sich umgehend bei ihrem jeweiligen Vorgesetzten.

Des Weiteren werden Sie darauf hingewiesen, dass es disziplinar- und strafrechtliche Folgen hat, wenn sie Ihren Dienst nicht antreten.

Ihr Ziel wird die Verteidigung der Vereinigten Staaten von USA, der Freien Welt und den Rechten der Menschen gegen die Gefahr im Irak.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Im Auftrag

Lieutenant Smith

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Einberufungsschreiben in den aktiven Kriegsdienst__  
_  
Sehr geehrter Herr John Sheppard,

hiermit berufe ich Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung zum aktiven Kriegsdienst ab dem 01.06.20XX ein.

Ihren Dienst treten Sie bitte

am: 01.06.20XX bis 12.00 Uhr  
bei: 3./Luftwaffenbataillon 2  
in: Schriever Air Force Base, El Paso Country, Colorado

an.

Ihre weitere Verwendung nach der Einweisung wird Ihr Kommandant Lieutenant Colonel Carter erläutern. Sollte es Probleme geben, melden Sie sich umgehend bei ihrem jeweiligen Vorgesetzten.

Des Weiteren werden Sie darauf hingewiesen, dass es disziplinar- und strafrechtliche Folgen hat, wenn sie Ihren Dienst nicht antreten.

Ihr Ziel wird die Verteidigung der Vereinigten Staaten von USA, der Freien Welt und den Rechten der Menschen gegen die Gefahr im Irak.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Im Auftrag

Lieutenant Adams

Ende Kapitel 12


	13. Kapitel 13

**Wortanzahl:** 493 Wörter

**Kapitel 13**

_Liebste Janet,_

du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisse. Es vergeht kein einziger Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke und mir wünsche, dass ich jetzt bei dir wäre.

Ich weiß, dass hört sich an als wenn es aus einem Kitschroman entsprungen wäre, aber es ist wahr.  
Die Tage ziehen sich dahin und manchmal denke ich, dass die Uhren hier rückwärts anstatt vorwärts laufen.  
Gott, ich hasse es so lange von dir getrennt zu sein!  
Und wenn ich dann auf den Kalender starre und feststelle, dass schon wieder nur ein Tag vergangen ist und es noch weitere 7 Wochen sind, die ich ohne dich verbringen muss, dann zweifle ich meine Entscheidung an, hierher gegangen zu sein.  
Doch nun ist Schluss ... ich will wissen, wie es dir geht und was die Prüfungen machen.  
Hast du schon Prüfungsvorbereitung oder bist du schon dabei, die ersten zu schreiben?

Ich hoffe doch mal nicht, denn das würde heißen, dass ich so was Wichtiges vergessen habe.  
Aber weißt du, was ich am meisten vermisse?  
Es ist dein Lächeln.  
Hier ist es so trist und grau und kein bisschen Heiterkeit ist hier zu sehen.  
Wenn mir das bewusst wird, dann vermisse ich dich am meisten.  
Dein Lächeln, dass mich aufheitert ... das mir klar macht, dass ich nicht alleine bin und das auch ICH mal Fehler machen kann.  
Ich würde dir ja erzählen, wie hier der Alltag abläuft, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dies wissen willst.  
Ich weiß, ich weiß ...  
Du unterstützt mich in allem was ich tue und doch ändert es nicht deine Überzeugungen.  
Doch dafür danke ich dir!  
Du glaubst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dass du nicht versuchst mich zu ändern sondern mich so akzeptierst wie ich bin.

Und was ich noch sehr vermisse, ist dein Essen.  
Ich weiß, du wirst jetzt darüber lachen und dir denken `So schlimm kann das Essen doch gar nicht sein´ … aber da irrst du dich.  
Es ist nicht schlimm ... es ist grauenhaft.  
Noch schlimmer als mein Gekochtes und das ist schon ein Fall für sich, wie du ja selbst erfahren durftest.

Aber du sollst gar nicht glauben wie oft ich gerufen werde um die Fahrzeuge oder unsere Versorgungsgeräte wieder in Stand zu setzten.  
Keine Ahnung haben die hier.  
Sonst bin ich immer nur eine Frau, die Soldat spielt aber plötzlich ... wenn die Kaffeemaschine mal wieder spinnt und wir alle verdursten werden, dann stehen sie bei mir auf der Matte und flehen mich um Hilfe an.

Ah, ich muss wieder los.  
Die Pflicht ruft.  
Obwohl ich dir lieber noch mehr geschrieben hätte.  
Doch beim nächsten Brief werde ich mir viel mehr Mühe geben und mir auch mehr Zeit nehmen.  
Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir dieses eine Mal.

Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht und wenn du heute zu den Sternen aufsiehst ... denke immer daran ... ich sehe zu denselben auf.

In ewiger Liebe  
Sam

Ende Kapitel 13


	14. Kapitel 14

**Wortanzahl:** 343 Wörter

**Kapitel 14**

_Daniel,_

Ich weiß, dass du mit einem Brief von mir nicht so unbedingt gerechnet hast. Oder besser gesagt, wünschst du dir sicherlich viel lieber Post von Jack. Auch wenn du es abstreiten würdest.

Doch ich kann dich beruhigen … ihm geht es hervorragend. Ich wollte dir das schon sehr viel früher mitteilen, doch ehe hier irgendwelche Informationen ankommen, können Tage vergehen. Aber das ist nicht mein eigentliches Anliegen.

Ich möchte, dass du auf Janet acht gibst. Ich weiß, dass sie das auch allein kann … doch ihre Briefe klangen viel zu unbeschwert. Ich denke, dass alles macht ihr mehr zu schaffen als sie zugeben möchte.

Ich habe fast die Hälfte der Zeit hier abgesessen und komme vielleicht sogar rechtzeitig um ihren Abschluss mitzubekommen. Ich will dies für nichts auf der Welt verpassen.

Deswegen komme ich auf meine Bitte zurück: Sieh nach ihr!

Auch wenn du nur ein oder zwei Stunden bei ihr bist, dass würde Janet sicherlich helfen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie wegen mir ihren Doktor nicht schafft!

Sie ist eine großartige Ärztin und ich will ihr das nicht wegnehmen.

So und nun kommen wir zu dir: wie geht es dir? Hat Jack sich schon vor mir gemeldet? Und wie läuft es mit deinem Doktor?

Ich hoffe doch mal nicht, dass du schon fertig bist.

Wenn ja … herzlichen Glückwunsch und eine Party gibt es wenn ich wieder da bin.  
Wenn nicht … du schaffst das schon!  
Keine Sorge und die Party gibt es trotzdem erst dann wenn ich wieder da bin!

Du hast dann die Ehre von meinem Gekochten probieren zu dürfen! Aber da ich dich nicht umbringen will, wird Janet das kochen übernehmen.

Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig auf mein Studium. Die ganzen Zahlen und Formeln! Und meine Experimente erst … die fehlen mir bald noch mehr.

Denn das einzige was ich hier reparieren darf, sind Fahrzeuge.  
Ach … und die Kaffeemaschine.

Mehr kommt jetzt auch nicht mehr von mir.  
Ich muss schleunigst zum Appell.

Viel Glück für die Prüfungen und hoffentlich bis bald

Sam 

Ende Kapitel 14


	15. Kapitel 15

**Wortanzahl:** 415 Wörter

**Kapitel 15**

Sehr geehrter Dr. Jackson,

es tut mir sehr leid Ihnen mit diesen Brief mitteilen zu müssen, dass Major O'Neill während eines Einsatzes vor zwei Tagen von seiner Einheit getrennt wurde. Kontakt- und Rettungsversuche blieben bisher erfolglos, weshalb der Kommandant seiner Einheit beschlossen hat ihn als vermisst, während eines Einsatzes, zu erklären.

Aufgrund seiner Stellung ist es mir nicht möglich diesen genauer zu erklären, doch der Major war ein wichtiges Mitglied seiner Einheit und kämpfte für sein Vaterland und die Rechte der Menschlichkeit mit all seiner Kraft. Nach einem hervorragenden Abschluss in verschiedenen Trainingsgebieten wurde er schnell ein sehr talentiertes Mitglied seiner Einheit und sein kommandierender Offizier war stolz ihn in seiner Truppe zu haben.

Trotz seines Statutes MIA (missing in action) wird weiterhin alles versucht um ihn zu retten. Als sein medizinischer Vormund ist es Ihnen erlaubt, seine persönlichen Sachen auf der Basis Hurlburt Field, Okaloosa County, Florida abzuholen. Falls dies für Sie nicht möglich ist, kann wir Ihnen seine persönlichen Dinge per Post zugeschickt.

Sollte es irgendetwas geben mit denen ich oder die US Air Force Ihnen durch Rat oder Informationen helfen können, zögern Sie bitte nicht uns zu kontaktieren.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Captain Davis_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sehr geehrte Frau Fraiser,

es tut mir sehr leid Ihnen mit diesen Brief mitteilen zu müssen, dass der Jet von First Lieutenant Samantha Carter während eines Flugkampfeinsatzes vor drei Tagen getötet wurde. Der Angriff auf eine feindliche Militärbasis wurde angeführt von 1st Lt. Carters Einheit. Aufgrund heftiger Gegenwehr wurden drei der Jets beschädigt und zwei abgeschossen. Lt. Carter tat ihr Bestes um ihre Einheit und Kollegen mit ihren herausragenden fliegerischen Fähigkeiten zu beschützen, doch war es Ihr, nach Aussage ihres Kommandanten Colonel Hammond, nicht möglich den Schleudersitz zu betätigen als eine Rakete ihre F-16 anvisierte. Es war ihr nicht möglich dem Angriff auszuweichen.

Sie war ein mehr als viel versprechendes Talent und ein jeder, der sie kannte, wird ihren Tod betrauern. Sie war eine Bereichung für ihre Einheit und wird für Ihren Einsatz posthum eine Verdienstmedaille verliehen.

Als Ihr medizinischer Vormund ist es Ihnen erlaubt, Ihre persönlichen Sachen auf der Basis Schriever Air Force Base, El Paso Country, Colorado abzuholen. Falls dies für Sie nicht möglich ist, kann wir Ihnen seine persönlichen Dinge per Post zugeschickt. Colonel Carter wurde ebenfalls vom KIA-Status seiner Tochter informiert.

Sollte es irgendetwas geben mit denen ich oder die US Air Force Ihnen durch Rat oder Informationen helfen können, zögern Sie bitte nicht uns zu kontaktieren.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Major Ronson_


	16. Kapitel 16

**Wortanzahl:** 651 Wörter

**Kapitel 16**

**D:** „Jackson."  
**J:** „Daniel … Hallo."  
**D:** „Janet? Hey … schön das du mal wieder anrufst. Ich wollte eh morgen Abend anrufen."  
**J:** „Oh das ist … ähm schön. Ich wollte nur so anrufen und hören wie es dir so geht."

_Schweigen._

**J:** "Wie geht es dir, Daniel?"  
**D:** "Gut... gut... und dir?"  
**J:** "Auch... gut."

_Schweigen._

**J:** "Was hast du in letzter Zeit so gemacht?"  
**D:** "Ich hab gestern meine Doktorarbeit abgegeben."  
**J:** "Oh... der wievielte ist es dann?"  
**D:** "Der zweite... Jack meinte ich solle unbedingt alle meine Interessen verfolgen, wenn ich es wirklich will..."  
**J:** "Sam hat das auch immer gesagt..."

_Schweigen._

**D:** "Wie weit bist du mit deiner Arbeit, Janet?"  
**J:** „Ich … ich bin zur Hälfte fertig."  
**D:** „Das hört sich nicht gerade überzeugend an. Kommst du nicht weiter?"

_Schweigen._

**D:** „Janet?"  
**J:** „Ich lege eine kleine Pause ein."  
**D:** "Verstehe..."

_Schweigen._

**J:** „Daniel?"  
**D:** „Ja?"  
**J:** „Weißt du … ich muss am Samstag … morgen also … zur Basis und die Sachen abholen … alles was sie dort hatte und die ganzen Unterlagen und alles Mögliche eben und naja … ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht mitkommen könntest."  
**D:** "... Natürlich. Wann soll ich da sein?"  
**J:** „Iiiich weiß nicht … ich weiß nicht wie laaange man dort hin braucht und … und ich weiß nicht …"  
**D:** "Janet..."  
**J:** "Es *hicks* tut mir leid..."  
**D:** „Ist schon gut … Ich verstehe dich."  
**J:** "Nein... du verstehst mich nicht... Du kannst noch hoffen. Jack ist nur MIA, während Sam..."  
**D:** „Ich weiß … doch Janet …"  
**J:** "Sie wird nicht wiederkommen. Verstehst du? Ich muss zu einer Beerdigung. Sie konnten sie nicht mal nach Hause bringen … zu mir!"  
**D:** "Janet..."  
**J:** "Und ich kann nicht mal offen meine Liebe zeigen... Ich bin NUR die beste Freundin... Ich darf nie mehr sein wegen diesem verdammten DADT."  
**D:** „Janet … bitte!"  
**J:** „Jeder wird sein Beileid aussprechen und so tun als wenn er sie kannte … aber nicht mir gegenüber! Nicht einmal dieses bisschen darf ich für mich beanspruchen … nicht mal das…"  
**D:** „VERDAMMT JANET! Du musst mir jetzt zuhören!"  
**J: **„Iiich *hicks* ich kaaannn nicht mehhhr … Danny … bittte."  
**D:** "Janet, bitte beruhige dich..."  
**J:** "Ich ... kann … kaaaan nicht … Gott … sie ist weg! Sie kommt nicht wieder … nie mehr. Iiiich kaaaan nicht mehr mit ihr lachen … kuscheln ooooder einnnfach nur mmit ihr zzzzusammen sein …"  
**D:** „Bitte Janet! Ist jemand bei dir? Janet, komm schon … hör mir bitte zu!"

_Schweigen._

**D:** „Janet?"  
**J:** "Was? Was willst du mir sagen, Daniel? Kannst du auf einmal Sam aus deinem Ärmel schütteln? Wenn nicht... dann will ich nichts hören."**  
D:** „Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann. Aber sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich so fertig machst … das hätte sie ganz einfach nicht gewollt."  
**J:** "Woher willst DU wissen, was sie für mich gewollt hat? Woher nimmst du dir dieses Recht, dies zu behaupten?"  
**D:** "Weil ich auch jemanden verloren habe!"

_Schweigen._

**J:** „Aber Jack kann wiederkommen … er ist zäh und es ist eben Jack … er hat eine Chance, Daniel. Ich habe keine mehr … es ist alles weg und … nichts wird mehr wie vorher sein …. Ich kann nicht allein sein."  
**D:** "Das bist du nicht... Ich, Rodney, John und Liz werden dich nie allein lassen."  
**J:** „Das ist nicht das Gleiche und … das weißt du …versuch nicht alles ins Gute zu drehen … das ist es nicht und das weißt du!"

_Schweigen.__  
_  
**J:** „Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh um 8 Uhr bei mir."  
**D:** „Janet, warte."  
**J:** „Daniel … es tut mir leid. Sehr sogar … auch was mit Jack passiert ist. Ich will nur dass du das weißt. Ich … wir sehen uns dann morgen."

_Beep.__  
_  
**D:** "Ja, *seufz* bis morgen."

Ende Kapitel 16


	17. Kapitel 17

**Wortanzahl:** 116 Wörter

**Kapitel 17**

_Alles hat seine Zeit,__  
__es gibt eine Zeit der Freude,__  
__eine Zeit der Stille,__  
__eine Zeit der Trauer,__  
__und eine Zeit der dankbaren Erinnerungen_

Plötzlich und unerwartet von uns gegangen

Samantha Carter  
* 1982 † 2005

_„Du bist von uns gegangen, aber nicht aus unserem Herzen."___

_Uns alle hat dieser schmerzliche Verlust tief getroffen._

Janet Fraiser  
Jack O'Neill  
Daniel Jackson  
John Sheppard  
Rodney McKay  
Elisabeth Weir

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Mitten im Leben sind wir vom Tod umgeben.___

_Ein mutiges Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen.___

_Wir trauern um den plötzlichen und tragischen Tod unserer geliebten Tochter, Schwester und Nichte_

Samantha Carter

* 1982 † 2005

In stiller Trauer:  
Jacob Carter  
Mark Carter  
Georg Hammond

Ende Kapitel 17


	18. Kapitel 18

**Wortanzahl:** 632 Wörter

**Kapitel 18**

_Rodney ist online.__  
_  
**Rodney:** Hey Liz! Schön das du es geschafft hast.  
**Elizabeth:** Hallo. Du weißt doch wie das ist … man hat immer viel zu viel zu tun.  
**Elizabeth:** Wollte John nicht auch noch kommen?  
**Rodney:** Du kennst ihn … er dürfte wieder zu spät kommen.

_John ist online.__  
_  
**John:** Sorry für die Verspätung.  
**Rodney:** War nicht anders zu erwarten...  
**Elizabeth:** Hauptsache du konntest on kommen...  
**Elizabeth:** Wie geht es dir?  
**Rodney:** Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen?  
**John:** Mir geht es gut.

**John:** Rodney wir hatten das Thema...

**Rodney:** Sicher … es war nur ne irgendwie blöde Frage … Sorry Liz.  
**Elizabeth:** Ist schon ok. Ich wollte es wirklich nur wissen … Denn ich weiß nicht wie es bei euch ist, aber Janet reagiert auf keine meiner Nachrichten.

**John:** Sie braucht Zeit um es zu verarbeiten. Wer kann das ihr schon verübeln.  
**Rodney:** ... trotzdem es hilft nichts, wenn sie sich vergräbt und nicht mal Daniel an sich heran lässt.  
**John:** Dann sprich mit ihr darüber. Du kennst sie. In der Beziehung ist sie wie …  
**Elizabeth:** … wie Sam, meinst du.  
**John:** Ja. Aber sie muss erstmal Trauern. Ich kann es selbst noch nicht glauben, dass Blondie nicht mehr da ist.  
**Rodney:** und Jack.  
**Elizabeth:** Er wird erst seit 2 Wochen vermisst. Wir dürfen noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass er lebend gefunden wird.  
**John:** Das sag mal Daniel auch wenn er sich tapfer schlägt.  
**Elizabeth:** Er redet wenigstens darüber. Janet redet über alles und es ist immer ein wenig zu freudig wie sie spricht.  
**Rodney:** Nun zumindest kommt sie gut mit ihrem Studium voran.

**John:** Und das soll ihr wobei helfen? Im Beruf wohl sehr viel aber im Rest ihres Lebens.  
**Elizabeth:** Wir könnten doch mal wieder was mit ihr unternehmen … um sie ein wenig abzulenken.  
**Rodney:** Und was? Ehrlich, wenn ich in ihrer Situation wäre, würde ich auch eher meine Ruhe haben wollen.  
**Elizabeth:** Wir sollten nicht denselben Fehler wie früher machen. Denkt daran was wir bei Sam falsch gemacht haben.  
**John:** Du weißt aber schon, dass wir nicht sehr viel tun können. Für sie da sein: ja. Aber sie muss von allein wollen.  
**Rodney:** Was auch bestimmt passieren wird.  
**Elizabeth:** Janet ist viel einsichtiger als Sam es jemals gewesen war.  
**John:** Aber in so einer Situation? Kennen wir sie wirklich gut genug um sie einzuschätzen? Anders als der Rest von uns kennen wir sie nur in guten Zeiten... wer weiß wie sie in solchen Situationen reagiert.  
**Rodney:** Stimmt … da muss ich dir recht geben. Die einzige, die sie wirklich kannte war Sam.  
**Elizabeth:** Wir kennen sie... nur nicht so gut wie den Rest unserer Gruppe. Auf jeden Fall sollte einer von uns bei ihr und/oder Daniel vorbeischauen.  
**John:** Oh ja! Das müssen wir. Es ist in zwei Tagen Wochenende und da sollten wir sie besuchen, oder?  
**Rodney:** ...darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du immer noch im KRANKENHAUS liegst und dort auch BLEIBEN sollst?  
**John:** Oh, verdammt! … Dann müsst ihr das machen!  
**Elizabeth:** Man würde doch denken, dass du nach Jahren endlich gelernt hast...  
**John:** Was gelernt?  
**Elizabeth:** Das Rodney keinerlei Schummeleien dudelt wenn es um deine Gesundheit geht... selbst, wenn es um unsere Freunde geht.  
**Rodney:** Genau! Irgendjemand muss ja an deine Gesundheit denken. Dein Hirn hat ja nicht genügend Platz dafür.

**John:** Eben. Dafür hab ich eben dich.  
**Elizabeth:** Nun, zumindest ihr beiden werdet euch wohl nie ändern. *seufz* Wollen wir hoffen, dass es auch bald Daniel und Janet besser geht. Oder eher... das wir bald positive Nachrichten über Sam und Jack zu hören bekommen. Ich habe wirklich Angst was sonst mit unseren beiden Freunden passiert...  
**Rodney:** Nichts. Alles andere werden wir einfach nicht zu lassen. Verstanden?  
**John:** Natürlich.  
**Elizabeth:** Dafür sind wir eben ihre Freunde...

Ende Kapitel 18


	19. Kapitel 19

**A/N: **Das Kapitel ist wirklich sehr, sehr kurz, aber versprochen. Die nächsten werden wieder länger!

**Wortanzahl:** 173 Wörter

**Kapitel 19**

**Abschlussbericht**

**Name:** Sheppard

**Vorname:** John

**Geburtsdatum:** 14. Juni 1970  
**Geburtsort:** Colorado , USA

**Dienstgrad:** Captain  
**Stationiert:** -geheim-

**Aufnahmedatum:** 17.03.20XX

**Erstellt am:** 05.04.20XX  
**Behandelnder Arzt:** Dr. Virginia Dixon

**Aktennummer:** .233

**Verletzungen:**

- gebrochener, linker Arm  
- gebrochnes, rechtes Bein  
- verstauchtes Sprunggelenk des rechten Beins  
- diverse Schnittwunden und Abschürfungen am ganzen Körper

**Bemerkung:****  
**Der Patient wurde bei einer unerlaubten Rettungsaktion verletzt. Trotz den Befehlen seines CO und seines behandelten Arztes wagte er einen erneuten Absprung. Diese Anstrengung sowie die Belastung an sich verzögerten den Heilprozess seiner vorherigen Verletzungen, die aus einer Schusswunde und einigen Prellungen bestand. Weiters besteht akute Gefahr einer Blutvergiftung oder einer Infektion mit HIV, da er trotz seiner offenen Wunden die ebenfalls offenen Wunden seines Kameraden anfasste um sie zu reinigen und notdürftig zu verarzten.

**Behandlung nach der Entlassung:****  
**Der Patient sollten unter Beobachtung stehen wegen späteren psychologischen Folgen wie PTSD und Erschöpfungserscheinungen. Auch Abhängigkeit und Angsttraumata können mögliche Folgen sein. Aus diesem Grund wird eine längere psychologische Behandlung aus meiner Sicht am besten sein.

Ende Kapitel 19


	20. Kapitel 20

**Wortanzahl:** 489 Wörter

**Kapitel 20**

Ein üblicher Tag in meinem eben so „üblichen" Leben. Okay, bei diesem Satz muss ich unweigerlich grinsen und wische weiter über den Tresen. Die Leute hetzten wie immer von einer in die andere Richtung. Geschäftsleute, die es eilig haben. Dann haben wir da noch Familie mit kleinen Kindern, die trödeln.

In so einem Flughafengebäude herrschte schon wirklich sehr viel Trubel. Für mich schon nichts mehr Neues, aber als ich aus dem Augenwinkel die kleine Gruppe sah, musste ich meine Meinung ändern. So etwas, sah man nicht alle Tage.

Ein junges Mädchen... nein eine junge Frau mit kurzen, braunen Haaren und in einer strikten Militäruniform stand neben einem anderen jungen Mann, der ebenfalls braune Haare hatte. Vielleicht war dies ihr Bruder? Zumindest würde es zu ihrer beiden Verhalten passen. Er schien nervös zu sein und sie strich ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie beide zu dem Rest ihrer Gruppe sahen. Eine andere junge Frau mit etwas dunkleren Haaren redete und zeigte immer wieder ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das nichts gegen die Anspannung brachte, die diese Gruppe ausstrahlte.

Neben dem jungen braunhaarigen Mann war ein anderer Mann, der Hektik und Nervosität ausstrahlte. Mit weitausschweifenden Arm- und Handbewegungen schien er einen jungen Soldaten auszuschimpfen. Dieser trug jedoch nur ein lässiges Lächeln und schien das Verhalten des hektischen Mannes zu genießen. Unter seiner Uniform, die der von der jungen Frau ähnelte, blinzelten vereinzelt Verbände auf, und der Körper, der so geschmeidig aussah, erschien mir irgendwie steif.

Unweigerlich huschten meine Gedanken zu dem Artikel, den ich heute Morgen gelesen hatte. Weitere vier junge Männer und Frauen würden nie wieder in den Schoß ihrer Familie und Freunde zurückkehren, da sie ihr Leben für den Kampf für Demokratie gelassen hatten. Dieser junge Mann schien einen Schutzengel gehabt zu haben und seine Freunde schienen dies zu wissen.

Doch ein weiterer Blick in die Augen dieser jungen Menschen, die mich so sehr an meine Enkel erinnern, zeigte mir dass wohl nicht jeder aus ihrer Gruppe dieses Glück gehabt hatte. Obwohl sie alle eine Aura der Nervosität und Glückes hatte, strahlte besonders die junge Frau in der Uniform Traurigkeit aus. Sie stand inmitten ihrer Freunde und schien doch nicht da zu sein. Die Brünette trat neben sie und legte nun auch ihr die Hand auf den Rücken um sie zu beruhigen. Oder doch eher aufzubauen?

Und dann, wie auf Schlag, wurde die Gruppe ruhig und blickte nach rechts. Auf dem Gesicht des brünetten Jungen mit der Brille zeichnete sich ein strahlendes und auch erleichterndes Lächeln ab. Mit schnellen Schritten ließ es seine Freunde zurück und ging auf jemanden zu, den ich aus meinem Blickwinkel nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ich hätte gern einen Scotch.", riss mich eine tiefe, männliche Stimme aus meiner Starre.

Ach ja, ich hatte einen Job den ich erledigen musste. Lächeln schenkte ich ihm das verlangte Getränk ein und hoffte, dass für die jungen Leute das Leben wieder in Ordnung war.

Ende Kapitel 20


	21. Kapitel 21

**Wortanzahl:** 740 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 21**

25.07.20XX

Ich kann es ganz einfach noch immer nicht glauben! Es ist wie ein Wunder! Ich muss es ganz einfach aufschreiben, vielleicht wird es dann glaubhafter für mich. Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden, dass es kein Happy End mehr für mich geben wird. Vor allem, als Jack wieder aufgetaucht war.

Doch nun … Gott mir kommen schon wieder die Tränen. Ich bin in einer neuen Stadt, habe ein neues Haus und eine neue Freundin. Ich hatte schon die Hoffnung an ein gerechtes Leben aufgegeben.

Wenn ich nur an gestern Mittag denke. Ich war so durch den Wind. Was nach der kryptischen Nachricht auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Zum Glück kam Daniel mit … ich weiß nicht, ob ich das allein, ohne seine Hilfe, hätte durchstehen können.

Die letzten Monate, wo wir beide lernen mussten mit dem Verlust zu leben, hatte uns immer enger aneinander geschweißt. Liz, Rodney und John... sie haben uns alle geholfen, aber nur Daniel und ich wissen wirklich wie es ist DIE eine Person zu verlieren. Wir beide mussten lernen einen Verlust zu überwinden, dessen Narbe niemals richtig verheilen wird. Während Rodney sich darin vergraben hat John zu helfen wieder langsam den Weg ins 'reale' Leben zu finden und Liz alles tat um DADT endlich abzuschaffen, hatten wir einander und fanden Wege um uns abzulenken bis... ja, bis endlich die Nachricht kam, dass Jack lebt.

Ebenso wie John wird er lange brauchen um sich zu erholen, doch Daniel war an seiner Seite und er würde es schaffen. Und ich? Ich habe langsam gelernt, dass ich Sam ruhen lassen musste. Sie würde sich nicht wünschen, dass ich vor Trauer aufgebe. Darum bin ich so froh, dass ich einen Neustart in Colorado haben kann. Ich habe ein wunderschönes Haus gefunden und mir langsam ein neues Zuhause aufgebaut. Schließlich arbeiten sie nun schon einige Monate bei NORAD (oder was auch immer dies wirklich ist!) und ich... ich finde langsam wirklich gefallen daran in einem Militärkrankenhaus zu arbeiten. Natürlich brauche ich dort nicht mein Wissen über Viren und Co., aber all diesen Menschen zu helfen zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren... etwas was Sam nicht vergönnt war... ist einfach wundervoll. Ich war glücklich... und dann kam diese seltsame Nachricht und nie... nie wieder in meinem Leben werde ich den genauen Wortlaut vergessen.

„Dr. Fraiser, sie müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus kommen! Es ist wichtig! Beeilen sie sich!"

Und dann … dann habe ich sie gesehen! Mein Engel! Im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass ich träumen würde. Ich klammerte mich regelrecht an Daniel fest, denn ich hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen. Sie saß dort auf dem Stuhl … das Licht der Mittagssonne schien ihr ins Gesicht. Sie saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss die Wärme auf ihrer Haut.

Gott, noch niemals zuvor habe ich so einen wundervollen Anblick gesehen. Ein Engel. Kein anderes Wort ließ diese Erscheinung beschreiben auf deren Gesicht sich ein Lächeln ausbreitete als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und mich langsam ansah. Es war mir als würde ich durch einen Nebel gehen. Ohne, dass ich es merkte, trat ich von Daniel weg und ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie sah mich weiterhin nur lächelnd an, doch gleichzeitig war ihr Blick unsicher und nervös. Sie wusste nicht was sie von mir halten sollte, vor allem als ich vor ihr auf die Knie ging. Ihr rechtes Bein war vergibst. Ebenso wie ihr linkes Handgelenk. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme, die durch die kurzen Ärmel ihrer Bluse zu sehen waren, trugen immer noch die Farben von verheilenden Blutergüssen, aber ich registrierte das kaum.

Selbst jetzt, wenn ich zur Seite blicke und diese Erscheinung in ihrem Krankenbett sehe, spielt es für mich keine Rolle. Sie war mein Neubeginn. Ich wusste es. Ich hatte einen neuen Beruf, ein neues Zuhause, eine neue Liebe und meine alte Freunde. Die Narben in meiner Seele würden heilen. So wie sie auch bei Daniel verheilt waren. Jede neue Minute mit Jack half ihm selbst und Daniel.

Und mir? Mir half jede Sekunde mit meiner Sam an meiner Seite. Ich würde ihr helfen zu heilen. Würde bei ihr stehen, wenn sie die Folgen der Folter und Gefangenschaft überwinden würde um stärker als je zuvor daraus aufzuerstehen. Ich habe ein junges Mädchen in den Krieg gehen sehen, aber zurückkehrt ist eine junge Frau zu mir. Aber egal was passiert ist... Sie ist meine Sam und egal was noch passieren wird... dies wird sich nie ändern.

Ende Kapitel 21


	22. Kapitel 22

**Wortanzahl:** 224 Wörter  
_

Kapitel 22

Sehr geehrter Prof. Dr. Preston,

hiermit bitte ich um die Erlaubnis mich an die Universität von Colorado versetzten lassen zu dürfen. Dort ist mein Können und Wissen mehr von Nutzen, denn auch der Cheyenne Mountain Komplex, der mich schon des Öfteren wegen meiner Kenntnisse kontaktiert hat.

Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie die Versetzungspapiere unterzeichnen würden, die ich Ihnen anbei zufüge.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Dr. Rodney McKay_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sehr geehrter Captain Sheppard,

hiermit wird ihr Versetzungsantrag erstattet. Ab dem 01. August ist ihre neue Basis im Cheyenne Moutain Komplex. Ihr CO wird General Hammond sein. Bitte melden Sie sich am 01. August um 7 Uhr auf der Basis. Alle weiteren Informationen erhalten Sie dort. Für die Zeit ihres Einsatzes dort wird ihre Sicherheitsstufe angehoben. Vermerke in ihrer Akte wurden vorgenommen. Ihre weitere Behandlung wird vom dortigen CMO fortgesetzt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Colonel Mayheart_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sehr geehrte Dr. Fraiser,

hiermit werden Sie einer neuen Einsatzstelle zugeteilt. Auf Grund des Empfehlungsschreibens ihres Vorgesetzten Dr. Weston werden Sie ab Montag, dem 15. August, im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex arbeiten. Ihnen wird gleichzeitig eine Beförderung angeboten, die Sie zum Chief Medical Officer (CMO) erhebt. Mit Ihrer Zustimmung werden alle nötigen Papiere vorbereitet und ihre Sicherheitsstufe wird angehoben.

Melden Sie sich bitte bis zum 03. August bei General Hammond.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Colonel Simmons_

Ende Kapitel 22


	23. Epilog

**Wortanzahl:** 931 Wörter  
_

**Epilog**

„SAM!"

Nachdem Janet gerufen hatte, blickte sie erwartungsvoll die Treppe hinauf und hoffte, dass ihre Freundin endlich nach unten kommen würde. John, Jack, Rodney und Daniel waren schon seit einer halben Stunde hier und Sam war noch immer nicht nach unten gekommen. 

Sie war noch immer etwas langsam auf den Beinen, da ihr Fuß noch immer eingegipst war. Doch auch Liz war noch nicht eingetroffen, weswegen Janet die Jungs mit einem "Bin gleich wieder da." alleine ließ um zumindest durch Sam weibliche Verstärkung zu bekommen. Schnell rannte sie die Treppe hoch und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Um den Schein zu wahren, lagen viele von Sams Sachen in ihrem Gästezimmer, doch schlafen und leben tat sie natürlich in Janets Zimmer. 

„Sam?", fragte Janet leise und blickte die Blonde abwartend an, die auf ihr Bein starrte. 

„Ich bekomm die Hose noch immer nicht allein an.", sagte Sam abwesend und strich kurz über den Gips, ehe sie zu Janet aufblickte. 

„Oh Schatz.", sagte die Brünette leise. 

Mit zwei großen Schritten war sie neben Sam angekommen, kniete sich vor sie und half ihr vorsichtig in ihre kurze Sporthose. Die ganze Zeit über blickte Sam auf ihr Bein und erst als eine kleine, warme Hand über ihre Wange strich, blickte sie mit wässrigen Augen auf. 

„Schatz, dass wird schon wieder besser werden. Nicht mehr lange und du bist den Gips und die Krücken wieder los.", versprach Janet ihr leise und stand wieder auf. 

"Und was dann?", war Sams leise Antwort. 

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir was im SGC erreichen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich, Rodney und Daniel das Rätsel lösen, das hunderte Wissenschaftler vor uns nicht lösen konnten? Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn ich das Militär verlassen hätte..." 

Geschockt starrte Janet ihre Freundin an und griff fahrig nach den Krücken, die sie ihr dann reichte. 

„Sam … so was … so was darfst du nicht sagen! Geschweige denn denken. Du bist so weit gekommen. Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben." 

"Aber warst du es nicht immer, die gesagt hat, ich solle das Militär verlassen?", war Sams ruhige Erwiderung als sie die Krücken ergriff und sich dann vorsichtig aufrichtete. 

„Sammy …", wisperte Janet leise und schloss ihre Arme sanft um Sams Taille und drückte sie dann ebenso sanft an sich. 

„Ich will, dass du das machst, was dir Spaß macht. Das, was dich begeistert und das für dich sinnvoll ist. Und wenn du das gefunden hast … dann werde ich dich in allem unterstützen, was du tust." 

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht?", fragte Sam neckend und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf den Schopf. 

Doch gleich darauf wurde sie wieder ernst. 

"Es tut mir leid. Zur Zeit..." 

"Zur Zeit ist es einfach alles zu viel, habe ich Recht?", vollendete Janet den Satz ihrer Geliebten. 

Die letzten Monate waren für sie alle schwer gewesen. John, Jack und Sam erholten sich alle drei von ihren Verletzungen, doch obwohl deren Körper langsam heilten, trugen sie Narben in sich, die sie nie wieder verlassen würden. Janet hatte oft genug Sam aus einem Alptraum geweckt. Etwas was sowohl Daniel als auch Rodney gestanden haben tun zu müssen, aber sie alle hofften hier in Colorado ein neues Heim zu finden wo sie alle langsam heilen konnten. 

„Ja … aber ich will da jetzt nicht drüber nachdenken. Wollen wir runter gehen?", fragte Sam und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. 

Ein strahlendes Lächeln folgte ihrer Frage und die beiden gingen langsam nach unter, durch die Küche um von da aus auf die Terrasse zu gelangen, wo die anderen schon ungeduldig auf sie warteten. 

Inzwischen war auch Liz angekommen, sodass fünf Gesichter das junge Paar anblickten. Jack stand am Grill und wendete gerade Fleisch, aber auch er sah zu seinen beiden Freundinnen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einem "Hallo" begrüßte Sam ihre Freunde bevor sie sich neben John auf einen Sonnenstuhl setzte. 

Ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten, setzte sich Janet zwischen die Beine der Blondine. 

„Na was habt ihr denn so lange gemacht?", fragte John breit grinsen und zog dabei die eine Augenbraue anzüglich nach oben. 

„JOHN!", kam es einstimmig von allen. 

Jack grinste breit und wandte sich wieder dem Grill zu als Daniel langsam auf ihn zu ging um ihm zu helfen. 

„Was denn? War doch nur eine sehr nahe liegende Frage.", verteidigte er sich und rieb sich dabei den linken Oberarm, auf dem Rodney ihn geboxt hatte. 

Leicht grinsend lehnten sich die beiden Frauen zurück während sie dem Geplänkel ihrer Freunde zuhörten. 

Der Sonnenschein war warm und Sam konnte nicht anders als genießend die Augen zu schließen. In all den Monaten hatte sie nur davon geträumt. 

Von dem Gefühl von Janet in ihren Armen. Die Stimmen ihrer besten Freunde. Die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit. 

Sie hatte beinahe aufgegeben, aber nun war sie endlich zuhause... und alles würde gut werden. Dies wusste sie solange sie und Janet, Jack und Daniel, John und Rodney und Liz zusammen waren. Sie würden es schaffen... und selbst dieses mysteriöse Tor würde kein Hindernis für sie sein. 

Und mit diesen Gedanken nahm sie lächelnd die Flasche Bier an, die Daniel ihr reichte. Denn jetzt... jetzt war keine Zeit für schwere Gedanken. 

Ein neuer Abschnitt begann in ihrer aller Leben und was gab es da besseres als ein Grillfest mit den besten Freunden? 

Also würde sie alles vergessen außer die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde und die Liebe und Freundschaft, die sie in jeder Geste spürte und die sie in sich aufzog. 

Ja, im Moment war das Leben wirklich perfekt und so sollte es auch bleiben...

Ende

**A/N:** So... damit ist auch diese Geschichte fertig. Es wird jedoch eine Fortsetzung geben. Bevor wir uns jedoch dieser widmen, werden wir zuerst ab Montag die Fortsetzung zu "Zwischen Leben und Tod."

Vielleicht würde euch die Story ja auch gefallen, aber auch sonst haben wir noch einige Stargate-Fics alleine oder zusammen geschrieben. ;-)


End file.
